


a fine-toothed comb

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), First Kiss, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: A Zukka first kiss/implied first time.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 289





	a fine-toothed comb

Zuko was proud of his hair.

He always took care of it, and carefully brushed and styled it each day. Unfortunately, he had a lot of hair, and sometimes brushing it could be a monumental task, particularly after a bath, when it was wet and knotted. Rubbing a conditioning hair oil through it helped, but it still hurt and took some time.

He supposed he could have a servant do it, like he had when he was younger, but taking someone away from other important duties to do something he himself could do felt wrong to the Firelord. The servants weren’t there to cater to his every little whim, and it had taken him a long time to convince them that they didn’t have to walk on eggshells around him. He wasn’t his father, and he had no intention of becoming like him at any point. That meant that he took care of most things in his rooms, like making the bed, stoking the fire, and brushing his hair.

As he ran the brush through it and met yet another tangle, Zuko sighed.

He thought about Sokka and his wolftail, brushed and braided easily each morning. He never had to carefully untangle 3 feet of hair morning and night. Thinking about Sokka was a bad idea, because he found himself blushing and imagining that the hand running through his hair was Sokka’s.

He gave his hair a light tug, picturing the man standing behind him. Sokka had filled out nicely in the past five years, and his muscular physique had been the subject of Zuko’s fantasies, asleep and awake, for some time. Sitting here now, they filled his mind once again. Sokka standing behind him, pressing against him, pressing _into_ him.

Zuko gave another slight tug at his hair and felt his pants tighten. He bit his lip and pulled his hand away.

He couldn’t do this now, not when he already had precious little time to relax. Also, Sokka was supposed to be here in the Fire Nation any day now to take up the ‘Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe’ position. What if he happened to come by now? Absolutely not.

Zuko did his best to remove all thoughts from his mind, focusing on his breath and returning to carefully untangling his hair. A sudden commotion alerted him to something happening outside his door and he stood, ready to fight if need be.

The door swung open and…it was Sokka.

“Hey buddy!” his dearest friend grinned at him, and Zuko gave a small smile in return, doing his damnedest to pretend that he hadn’t just been picturing those strong thighs wrapping around him, of that smiling mouth doing unspeakable things to his… no. Not right now.

“Sokka. I’m glad you could make it.” Zuko spoke formally, stiffly.

“Aww, come on Hotman, don’t be like that. You’re prettier when you smile.” Zuko blushed again.

This casual flirting wasn’t unusual, but Sokka clearly had no idea how Zuko felt about him. And even if he did, why would he want _Zuko_?

He was ugly, and tired and busy and snappy, and just so in love with an impossible target.

 _“Why does he have to be so hot?”_ Zuko thought to himself.

Sokka had kept talking like he hadn’t just killed the Firelord with a single comment.

“And I’ve never seen you with your hair down properly either! It looks so soft; can I brush it? Oh, maybe I could braid it like mine; it’s certainly long enough for it…”

“I’d like that.” Zuko blurted suddenly. “That is, I’d like you… to brush my hair. Please. If you don’t mind.”

A smile spread across Sokka’s face and he planted himself behind Zuko’s chair, taking the comb from his hand. He turned it over a couple of times, and then started running it through the dark strands.

They stayed like that in silence for some time, Zuko relaxing into the touch and Sokka easing into a comfortable, steady rhythm. They got so comfortable together that when Sokka hit a snag and had to lightly tug the hair, Zuko let out a small moan.

Zuko clapped a hand over his mouth.

_“Shit shit shit fuck shit oh no oh Shit”_

Another gentle tug.

Another.

A hand running carefully down his cheek.

A whisper in his ear.

“You’re beautiful, you know. The most handsome man I’ve ever met.” Zuko blushed again, trying to find the words he wanted.

“Do you mean it this time?” And there was hope in his voice, floating through the words like a butterfly on a soft breeze, like a midsummer cloud, like the smell of flowers in Spring.

“Zuko, you gorgeous idiot. I meant it _every time_.”

And Zuko, who had been barely holding the cracks together, fell apart in Sokka’s arms. Strong hands caught him and held him up, calloused fingers tilted his chin, soft lips found his and the world exploded.

Colours and light and stars danced behind Zuko’s eyes, and by the time they split apart he’d seen every planet, every galaxy there was to see. And still, not a single one of them could match the eyes he was staring into now.

“Wake up Firelord Zuko, we need ya!” Sokka joked. Zuko wacked his arm lightly.

“Really? Now?”

“Would you rather do something else?” Sokka purred in his ear “Something like…this?” He grabbed Zuko’s hair and pulled at it again. He seemed so fascinated by it, and Zuko certainly wasn’t going to complain.

After all, Zuko was terribly proud of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: guys oh my god thank you all so much for reading this! These little stories are a way for me to relax, which is why i post so many of them, so I never expected any of them to get any kudos or even hits! You all have made my day and I'm so happy that you decided to give my little fics a chance.
> 
> I love you all, thank you again! <3<3<3


End file.
